Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display input device, an image forming apparatus including the display input device, a display control method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses embedded with a microcomputer such as information processing apparatuses, personal computers, mobile terminals, and tablet terminals provide a user interface (UI) to allow users to interact with the apparatus.
Graphical user interfaces (GUI) are currently in widespread use. The GUIs allow users to give instructions to the electronic apparatuses and the information processing apparatuses through graphical icons or keys displayed on a display panel when selected with pointing devices or via touch panels. An apparatus supporting this graphical user interface function is referred to as a “display input device” hereinafter.
Some typical display input devices scale UI parts or change the number of UI parts to be displayed on a display panel in accordance with a change of screen size or resolution of the display panel.
The UI parts displayed in an application menu are classified into two types: UI parts to be scaled to fit the change of the screen size and UI parts of which number is to be decreased or increased in accordance with the change of the screen size. For example, a preview image is to be scaled to fit the screen size. By contrast, in a case where a plurality of UI parts belonging to the same category such as virtual keys such as “Select tray 1”, “Select tray 2” are displayed, the number of these UI parts is to be decreased or increased in accordance with the screen size.
When both types of UI parts are displayed on the display screen, the scaling operation and the number increase/decrease operation are performed in combination.